Um Amor não Correspondido
by Chii-angel
Summary: InuYasha,Kagome e seus amigos passam por várias dificuldades na Era Feudal,mas pior que isso são as dificuldades que Kagome enfrenta quando seu coração sente a dor de um amor não correspondido...
1. Lembranças de Dor

1º Capítulo- Lembranças de dor

Em uma noite de muito tempestuosa,Kagome e Inu-Yasha estavam a olhar pensativos para as estrelas de um céu de inverno,que estavam sendo cobertas pelas nuvens negras.Sango e Miroku estavam preparando-se para dormir,enquanto Shippou e Kirara já estavam envoltos em sonhos.

Naquela noite só era possível escutar a voz melodiosa de Kagome, que tentava disfarçar sua misteriosa tristeza, e o canto sereno dos ventos.

_"Você está bem?" -_pergunta o jovem hanyou.-

_"Ah....sim estou bem." -_Kagome sorri e tenta esconder as lágrimas que começam a brotar dos seus olhos castanhos, virando o rosto para que Inu-Yasha não as visse.-

_"Mesmo?Não quer me contar nada?" -_Inu-Yasha olha desconfiado.-

_"Mesmo.Não se preocupe comigo." -_ela responde com o sorriso de sempre.-

_"Está certo." -_Inu vira-se e sai andando em direção aos amigos adormecidos,enquanto continua a escutar a bela música cantada pela sua amada.-

- flashback -

Caminhando calmamente pela floresta,Kagome resolve se separar do grupo para verificar um estranho barulho que ouvira.

_Kagome...para onde você está indo?Esqueceu que estamos indo ao vilarejo mais próximo?_ -indaga Inu-Yasha tentando esconder sua preocupação.-

_Ahhhhh.....é só uma coisinha q caiu da minha mochila,mas e vou pegá-la e volto num instante._ -Kagome responde insegura se aquela mentira não seria descoberta por ninguém.-

Não muito longe dali uma sacerdotisa vigiava tranqüilamente o caminhar da jovem moça,que se espanta ao perceber a presença da mesma.

Kagome:Kikyou!!O que você faz aqui?!

Kikyou:Por acaso a floresta é sua,mocinha?Eu não lhe devo satisfações.

Kag:Você veio para roubar o Inu-Yasha de mim, não foi?Pois fique sabendo que ele não será tão bobo,já que depois do nosso último encontro você confessou o seu verdadeiro interesse nele.Ou eu deveria dizer,na Jóia de Quatro Almas??

Kik:Eu já te disse.Eu o amo,e também amo o meu ódio por ele.Esses sentimentos andam juntos,o meu ódio e o meu amor.

Kag:Mas Kikyou,não é possível que uma sacerdotisa como você tenha tanto ódio no coração.Deve ter uma explicação para tudo isso.

Kik:Sua garotinha intrometida,você realmente acha que eu estaria mentindo sobre isso??O Inu-Yasha nunca te contou a nossa história?

Kag:Ele....ele nunca quis tocar no assunto,mas.....

Kik:Como eu presumia.Então foi a minha irmã Kaede que contou uma parte dela a você?

Kag:Foi ela sim.afirmou a adolescente que estava de cabeça baixa.

Kik:Muito bem.Parece que pelo jeito,eu mesma terei que contá-la a você.

Kagome fica a escutar o famoso conto sobre a Sacerdotisa que se apaixona pelo meio-youkai.E mesmo com o seu coração se partindo a cada frase,ela continua se mostrando firme diante de sua rival.

- fim do flashback -

Logo pela manhã Inu-Yasha se aproxima da menina adormecida.

_"Alô,Kagome.Acorde.Você acabou adormecendo enquanto cantava e eu não tive coragem de te acordar antes." -_diz Inu-Yasha meio corado.-

_"Ai,ai,ai......ultimamente ando muito distraída.Obrigada por me acordar." -_responde e também adquire um tom rubro em sua face.-

_"Ahh, e você já está melhor hoje Kagome?" -_pergunta com uma voz mais séria desta vez.

_"Eu?Ah,sim...melhorei depois do cochilo." -_agora a moça de 15 anos falava com um ar desajeitado.-

_"Vamos logo gente,há um vilarejo bem próximo daqui que precisa de nossa ajuda!!!" -_falava o monge budista apressadamente .-

Parte do dia havia passado com um piscar de olhos, até que o grupo consegue chegar ao vilarejo que estava sendo atacado.Diante de vários cadáveres que jaziam naquele chão,surgiu um enorme demônio que possuía a aparência similar à de um gigantesco escorpião com cabeça humana.

_"Oba!Mais carne humana para o meu almoço!!" -_diz o repulsivo monstro.-

_"Esse demônio deve ser um dos servos do Naraku.tomem cuidado." -_preocupasse o monge delinqüente.-

Nisso a exterminadora atira o seu osso voador com a mesma destreza de um falcão,e arranca o braço do youkai escorpião.

_"Muito bem Sango!!!"-_Kagome elogia a amiga.-" E agora é a sua vez Inu-Yasha!!"

_"Seu verme imundo, vou te destruir com a minha tessaiga!" -_grita Inu.-

_"Vou comer todos vocês do mesmo modo que eu fiz com os moradores deste vilarejo!" -_exclama o enorme escorpião.-

_"Pare de vomitar palavras seu youkai imbecil,vou acabar com você agora mesmo!" -_retruca o jovem hanyou.-

Ao falar isso Inu-Yasha ataca ferozmente o seu inimigo,fazendo-o em pedaços.

Kagome continua imóvel e a olhar os corpos frios e sem vida que permaneciam diante de seus olhos.

_"O que houve Kagome?Você está passando mal?" -_pergunta Sango.-

_"Sango,Kagome.Venham logo,estamos de partida." -_grita Miroku.-

_"Estamos indo!!!" -_avisa Sango.-

Lentamente as duas amigas seguem em direção ao resto do grupo, que continua em busca de mais fragmentos da jóia de quatro almas.

E,na escuridão do anoitecer,um curioso espião vigia cuidadosamente cada passo dessa equipe que segue à procura de um lugar para repousar.


	2. O Viajante

Um amor não correspondido

2º Capítulo- O viajante

O dia amanhece lindo com os flocos de neve que envolviam as árvores e a grama. Kagome, Sango, Inu-Yasha, Miroku, Shippou e Kirara estão a combater mais outro youkai e não reparam que estavam sendo silenciosamente observados por um viajante.Eles atacam ferozmente o grande demônio,Kagome atira suas flechas purificadoras que pareciam não ter efeito sobre o monstro,Inu-Yasha o ataca com a Tessaiga sem ao menos conseguir arrancar uma gota de sangue do seu oponente,Miroku atira seus pergaminhos em vão,Shippou utiliza o seu fogo-de-raposa e Sango,montada na Kirara,tenta atacá-lo com o osso voador.

De repente, uma arma desconhecida como o homem que a manejava corta o ar e perfura o corpo do monstro, causando um estrondo que surpreende o grupo de amigos "exterminadores". Todos procuram saber quem é o misterioso "herói" que os havia ajudado, e o porquê da ajuda. Contudo, a única coisa que podiam ver era o corpo esquartejado do youkai, derrotado por "ELE".

"_Você viu quem era, Kirara?"-_indaga a exterminadora.-

_"Estranho, não consigo farejar ele.Parece que o cheiro sumiu."- _fala o hanyou preocupado.

_"Também não consigo sentir nenhuma presença, muito menos maligna."-_concorda Miroku.

_"Devemos tentar encontrá-lo? Hein, gente?"-_quer saber Kagome.

_"Não sei,tudo isso é muito estranho..."-_ Diz o filhote de raposa.

_"Será que ele é nosso amigo?Ou é apenas outra armadilha do Naraku?"-_ questiona Inu-Yasha.

Com muitas dúvidas e preocupações novas, nossos amigos resolvem achar respostas em um vilarejo muito famoso por ter um sábio ancião dentre seus moradores. Também existiam boatos de coisas misteriosas que só aconteciam lá, coisas como aparições horrendas de youkais e mortes inexplicáveis.

Enquanto isso em um lugar distante....

_"Está cumprindo com o seu dever soldado?"_

_"Sim senhor!!!Tudo pelo nosso objetivo, senhor."-_afirma o soldado.

_"Espero que não tenha esquecido de nenhuma parte da nossa missão!"-_ grita o comandante.

_"Isso nunca, senhor!. Sei de cada detalhe do plano de nosso mestre, senhor."- _responde o fiel soldado.

_"Muito bem....assim espero.Sabe muito bem o seu dever ou levaremos a sua cabeça como oferenda ao nosso mestre."-_avisa o chefe impiedoso.

_"O Mestre nunca receberá a minha cabeça se depender disso,senhor_."-diz nervoso, o misterioso guerreiro.

_"Então...o que está fazendo parado aí? Continue a vigiar aquele grupo!! Vá logo!É a sua vida em jogo!"-E_xclama o capitão.

Com isso o soldado faz uma reverência em direção ao seu capitão e não hesita em sair às pressas do quartel onde estava para continuar a cumprir os seus deveres.

Depois de uma hora de caminhada, o grupo de exterminadores chega na aldeia e, graças às dicas dos aldeões locais, vai ao encontro do sábio, que morava num templo um pouco afastado...

_"Por favor,o sábio ancião está?"-_pergunta Kagome,tranqüilamente, já no interior do recinto do templo.

_"Ele está repousando em seus aposentos , e não devemos incomodá-lo."-_afirma um aldeão de aparência fraca e doentia, que provavelmente era um dos discípulos.

_"Mas é uma emergência!"-_Inu-Yasha diz isso e vai entrando nos aposentos do sábio, sem pedir ao menos licença.

Em uma tentativa inútil de impedir a invasão,o fraco aldeão resolve alertar o seu mestre aos berros. O velho senhor acorda assustado com o escândalo causado por seu pupilo,e pergunta aos intrusos o que os trazia até sua humilde presença.

_"Viemos em busca de mais conhecimento, senhor ancião_."-Sango curva-se em demonstração de respeito enquanto dizia aquilo.

_"Mas eu infelizmente não posso aceitar mais seguidores.Já tenho muitos alunos."-_responde o velho.

_"Que seguidores que nada, velhote!! Queremos saber sobre um viajante misterioso que está dando uma de heróizinho barato por aqui."-_fala Inu-Yasha rudemente.

_"Tenha mais respeito Inu-Yasha.Que mal-educado,hein!"-_reclama a srta.Higurashi.

_"Mas......eu não conheço nenhum viajante_."-diz o sábio, se esforçando para lembrar de alguma coisa.

_"É um homem que anda de vilarejo em vilarejo para exterminar youkais."-_Miroku tenta relembrar o senhor idoso.

_"Ahh....já me recordo dele!"-_comenta o ancião.

_"Pode nos dizer quem é?"-_Sango precipita-se.

_"Infelizmente nem eu,nem ninguém desse vilarejo o conhece."_

_"Mas você não disse que recordava dele?"-_Shippou pergunta, confuso com a explicação dada.

_"Ninguém aqui sabe seu nome, de onde veio,e nem podemos afirmar se é um homem ou uma mulher. Só sabemos que ele ou ela chegou nessas redondezas por essas semanas.ELE nos protege dos youkais e espíritos malignos, nunca sai das profundezas obscuras da noite e sua arma é mortal,tanto que derrota até o mais poderoso demônio com apenas um golpe certeiro."-_conta o agitado sábio.

_"E ninguém tentou falar com o viajante?Nem mesmo para agradecer por seus serviços?"-_ pergunta Sango,curiosa.

_"Na verdade já tentaram sim.Infelizmente todos que o fizeram ou enlouqueceram ao chegar perto dele,ou perdiam as suas memórias se vissem o seu rosto."_

Espantados, os seis amigos agradecem as informações e partem em rumo ao próximo vilarejo.

Continuando a viagem, o fiel soldado estava se limitando a somente seguirà longa distância o grupo de "detetives" que não percebiam estarem sendo caçados pela sua própria caça.

passagem de tempo

Todos percebem o cair da noite chegar com o crepúsculo, e resolvem armar acampamento para se protegerem da chuva que se aproximava com as nuvens negras.

Kagome nota estar sozinha e resolve meditar sobre os acontecimentos recentes,e quem seria o viajante misterioso. Ela senta-se no chão em posição de lótus, da mesma maneira que faz o hanyou cachorro que a acompanha e ao resto do grupo, então vê-se novamente dominada pelas recordações do passado e começa a chorar novamente.

flashback

Inu-Yasha e Kagome estão sozinhos diante de um fabuloso pôr-do-sol, enquanto esperam seus amigos voltarem de um passeio. Do nada, Kagome começa a falar:

_"Inu-Yasha......."-_ ela baixa os olhos demonstrando-se extremamente envergonhada com o que iria dizer.

_"Pode falar ,Kagome."-_ Ele sorri e olha nos seus olhos.

_"Você.......você..."-_a mocinha faz um minuto de silêncio e continua.".. _você me......AMA???"_

Kagome tenta esconder suas esperanças em ouvir um SIM como resposta para escutar o seu amado dizer com sinceridade o que sentia,já que ele era muito tímido quanto aos seus sentimentos, apesar de não demonstrar o mesmo.

_"Se eu.....amo você Kagome??É isso mesmo que você quer saber?"_

"......"- a jovem adolescente fica em silêncio novamente,confirmando a pergunta do seu companheiro.

_"Eu........eu.."-_ embaraçado com a pergunta, Inu-Yasha tenta desviar os seus olhares dos de Kagome e fica olhando para uma pedrinha que estava no meio da grama.

Kagome demonstrava-se ansiosa para saber a resposta dele,apesar de ter tentado disfarçá–la.

_"Eu...eu.....eu...."-_ corado como nunca,Inu-Yasha tenta procurar as palavras certas para responder àquela pergunta.

_"Eu...eu.......eu..... não posso te amar Kagome."-_ ele responde isso com muita insegurança e com receio de ter magoado a amiga.

Ouvindo essas palavras a srta. Higurashi não espera explicações, e sai correndo enquanto deixa pra trás um rapaz youkai a olhando com profunda tristeza.

_"KAGOMEE!!!Volte aqui,não me entenda mal. KAGOME...!"- _Inu-Yasha corre para alcançar a garota,mas é impedido por seu amigo Miroku.

_"O que aconteceu??O que você fez desta vez??"-_ o monge pergunta curioso.

Sango,Shippou e Kirara chegam no meio da conversa.....

_"Inu-Yasha..., seu i-di-o-ta!!!!!"-_ repreende Shippou." _O que você fez com a Kagome?!?!"_

_"É mesmo,o que houve entre vocês??Quando estávamos voltando para a cabana a encontramos caída no chão a chorar....ela parecia estar sentindo muita dor e nem falou com a gente..."-_ conta Sango, preocupada com a amiga.

_"Seu tonto malvado!!!!!Você machucou a Kagome!!!"-_ diz o pequeno youkai raposa.

_"É melhor você ir falar com ela Inu-Yasha..."-._ Miroku opina.

_"Eu....eu......."-_ o hanyou fica mais triste ainda ao ouvir a reação da moça após ouvir sua resposta e sem saber o que fazer, foge para uma árvore próxima e tenta pensar em algo para reverter a situação.

fim do flashback

A chuva chega para acalmar o coração partido de Kagome e ajudá-la a esconder suas lágrimas que não paravam de cair junto com aquele fim de tarde.


	3. O Prisioneiro e o Segredo da Amazona

Um amor não correspondido

3º Capítulo- A prisioneira e o segredo da amazona

O 1° dia da primavera chega, e não só os pássaros o comemoram como também os nossos amigos ficam envolvidos com a beleza de lindas flores que começam a nascer para tranqüilizar o tempo que antes estava triste e obscuro.Shippou e Kirara brincam alegremente entre os arbustos floridos,Sango treina com um entusiasmo que aparentava ter nascido da serenidade daquela manhã,Miroku havia prometido trazer muitos peixes para o almoço,já que fora pescar em um rio próximo dali, e Kagome estava deitada a olhar o céu limpo de nuvens,onde somente alguns pássaros passeavam.Essa paisagem estaria perfeita se não fosse pela falta de um dos integrantes desse grupo,Inu-Yasha,ele continuava aborrecido com o acontecimento da noite anterior,e mantinha-se em cima do galho de uma árvore distante dos seus amigos,que aproveitavam aquele dia claro de primavera para recuperarem as forças perdidas em batalhas sangrentas entre youkais perigosos.

Kagome de repente percebe a ausência de Inu-Yasha e resolve procurá-lo,porém,uma hora de busca depois,não o encontra e resolve voltar para junto de Sango e dos outros,que deviam estar começando a se preocupar.

_"Matar......matar......."_

_"Quem está aí?!?!"-_ a moça de cabelos negros pergunta assustada.

_"Eu matar" _

_"O que você quer de mim?!"-_ uma mistura de raiva e medo domina a sacerdotisa.

_"Vim cumprir ordens de meu senhor....você vir comigo..."_

_"Socorro!!!!!!!Inu-Yasha!!!!!!!!!"-_desesperada ela chama por socorro, um grito ecoa pela campina mas não há mais ninguém além do youkai naquele lugar.

Antes o que era um belo castelo de um senhor muito bondoso,agora era uma fortaleza dominada por perversos youkais.A jovem sacerdotisa Kagome agora era refém de monstros malignos e de seus planos ardilosos,um sopro do vento realçava o ambiente sinistro,enquanto apagava as velas, antes acesas com uma luz negra muito estranha.Um estrondo acorda a solitária menina que estava desmaiada em um quarto iluminado por velas vermelhas de chamas negras.

_"Onde eu estou??"_

Um homem que estava de vigia aproximasse da garota e responde com um ar assustado na voz:

_"Pobre menina...o que eles querem de você te trazendo para essa fortaleza??Você não desafiou o mestre desse castelo,ou desafiou??"_

_"Desafiar....o mestre daqui ???"_

_"É...o nome dele é Naraku,e..."_

_"Naraku?!?!?!?"-_ ela interrompe o guarda com um sobresalto na voz.

_"Você já ouviu falar dele??" _

_"Claro que sim!!Eu e meus amigos estamos atrás dele para tentar recuperar a Jóia de quatro almas!!!"_

_"Pobre mocinha....isso é terminantemente impossível!!Ele é um youkai muito poderoso,poderia te matar!! "_

_"Logo,logo meus amigos virão me resgatar....e então derrotaremos ele!!"_

_"Menina,menina......você não sabe o que está dizendo.Eu estou aqui faz dois anos e nunca ninguém que veio para cá conseguiu sair."-_agora a voz do homem mudava de espanto pra um tom mais compreensivo.

_"Mas como você veio parar aqui nesse inferno?".indaga a jovem de cabelos negros._

_"É uma história muito triste.O meu vilarejo,que era um lugar muito tranqüilo,e à uns três anos atrás,foi dominado por um demônio conhecido por Saikori-maru.Ele era um ser muito cruel e um mês depois de ter dominado o nosso vilarejo trouxe muitos outros youkais junto com ele."_

_"E o que aconteceu depois?? "_

_"Depois disso houve um massacre......quase toda a minha família foi morta,mas minha filha,minha esposa e eu conseguimos sobreviver.Eu e minha mulher fomos pegos em meio a uma fuga e fomos feitos de escravos."_

_"E a sua filha??Ela também veio pra cá??"_

Uma lágrima correu dos olhos do vigia e um discreto soluço quebrou aquele silêncio sombrio.

_"Ela......ela........foi sacrificada como oferenda para o mestre desse castelo horroroso."- _mais lágrimas correm pelo rosto sujo do guarda.

_"Na frente de vocês?!?!?! "_

_"Não.....isso,sobre o sacrifício dela,foi.......foi......"-_ o homem demonstrava uma grande dificuldade em terminar aquela frase, houve então um silêncio de cinco minutos,que Kagome não ousou quebrar com mais uma de suas perguntas,e o senhor continuou -_"......foi o que me disseram os youkais seguidores do Naraku,eles me disseram que ela foi esquartejada e queimada como oferenda àquele monstro maldito!!"_

_"Você deve estar sofrendo muito com isso......meus pêsames..."_

_"E você minha jovem?Como veio parar aqui?"-_ agora o vigia parecia estar procurando uma maneira de apagar a dor que sentia em seu peito.

_"Ahh...é que eu estava procurando o meu Inu-Yasha e....."_

_"Seu namorado??" _

_"Não,não,não....é...é...é só meu amigo,imagina se eu iria namorar um cara violento,egoísta e ciumento como ele,...nem pensar..."-_ ficando vermelha e sem jeito,Kagome percebe o erro que cometeu na hora de responder à pergunta feita pelo homem e tenta se corrigir._"Ele é MEU amigo,só isso......"_

_"Ah....entendo......,você gosta muito dele??"-_o vigia tinha um leve sorriso estampado no rosto,que tentava disfarçar para não deixar a menina mais envergonhada do que já estava.

Um barulho de passos vinha em direção ao aposento em que os dois conversavam,nesse instante o guarda se ergue rapidamente e ordena à moça que finja que ainda está dormindo.Uma mulher jovem de cabelos negros que eram presos por duas penas brancas,se aproximava segurando um leque.

_"Quem é que você está vigiando,seu verme?"-_ a mulher tentava olhar por cima do ombro do guarda para ver através das cortinas fechadas.

_"Eu não a conheço senhorita Kagura,ela ainda não acordou desde que chegou aqui."_

_"Não mesmo??Você não estaria mentindo pra mim,estaria??"_

_"Claro que não senhorita!!Nunca desobedeceria as ordens do Senhor Naraku ou as suas ordens."_

Kagura analisa mais uma vez o corpo inerte de Kagome e então vai embora.

Enquanto isso,a metros de distância desse castelo......

_"Kagomeee!!!!!!!Onde está você??????"-_ branda Inu-Yasha.

_"Kagomee!!!Apareça!!!"'-_ Shippou grita preocupado.

_"Gente....faz umas duas horas que estamos procurando ela....deve ter acontecido alguma coisa....."-_ afirma Miroku igualmente preocupado com a amiga.

_"Sango!!!Você já encontrou alguma coisa daí de cima???"-_o hanyou berra para a amiga exterminadora.

_"Não....eu não a vi em nenhum lugar dessas redondezas."-_diz com uma voz chorosa.

_"Ei!!!Olhem lá!!!"-_Shippou pula freneticamente enquanto aponta para a floresta submersa em trevas.

_"O que você está vendo Shippou??"-_ pergunta Miroku.

_"'Tem....tem alguém ali nos espionando!!Deve ser aquele tal viajante que estamos procurando!!!!"'_

Uma perseguição é iniciada depois que Shippou avisa sobre o espião misterioso e,na esperança de encontrarem pistas sobre o paradeiro da jovem sacerdotisa Higurashi,os inúmeros obstáculos e barreiras que impediam o grupo de alcançar o viajante fugitivo,não eram nada mais que uma brincadeira de criança para a raiva e a dor que estavam oprimidas no coração do hanyou Inu-Yasha,que agora manejava a Tesaiga com tal destreza que o fazia parecer ainda mais poderoso que o próprio irmão!!A perseguição é cessada quando,finalmente,o viajante sofre um golpe das garras-retalhadoras-de-almas em sua perna direita e cai com um baque no chão.Depois de incessantes tentativas de se re-erguer o viajante é alcançado pelo grupo de exterminadores e encurralado.

_"Quem é você seu verme imundo?"-_ a raiva contida em Inu-Yasha começa a ser liberada em forma de insultos ao viajante encurralado.

_"Não te interessa seu meio-youkai insignificante!!!!Deixe-me ir embora e pouparei a sua vida!!!!"-_ responde o viajante irritado.

_"Mas vejam só......é uma garota!!! "-_diz Sango em tom de surpresa enquanto tira a máscara que cobria o rosto de uma garota de cabelos ruivos que parecia ter 14 anos.

_"É...e é uma linda garota!!"-_ Miroku tenta passar a mão na moça mas é impedido por um tapa de sua companheira._"Ai!!!!!Isso doeu!!!!!"_

_"Quem é você e por que estava nos espionando??"-_ indaga Shippou nervoso diante da menina.

_"Hum...!!Eu sou uma amazona muito poderosa!!!E já que irei matar todos vocês daqui a pouco,direi o meu nome e assim vocês poderão morrer com a honra de saber quem os matou!!!!"-_ fala a convencida amazona.

_"Hahahahahaha!!!!Quem você pensa que é ,pirralha?!?!Mesmo com esse ferimento que eu te fiz na perna você continua a vomitar essas palavras?!"-_ esbraveja Inu-Yasha com um tom irônico na voz.

_"Fique sabendo que eu não sou uma amazona qualquer!!!Meu nome é Mitsuki Hiei,e você será morto por mim!!!"_

_"Mas você ainda não respondeu o motivo pelo qual nos vigiava."-_ insiste Sango.

_"Não pretendo ter que virar oferenda ao meu calada,já que prezo a minha vida!"_

_"E quem é o seu mestre,minha bela amazona?"-_ Miroku sente o seu rosto arder ao receber um segundo tapa no rosto já dolorido.

_"Aposto como é o Naraku!!Ele nunca faz o seu trabalho sujo com as próprias mãos,sempre tem algum servo imbecil para fazer todo serviço pra ele!!"-_ Inu-Yasha,ainda revoltado,golpeia uma árvore quebrando-a ao meio.

_"'Na-ra-ku....."-_ Mitsuki sente uma lágrima rolando pelo seu rosto e tenta enxugá-la sem que os outros percebessem,mas a sua voz trêmula revelou o seu estado.

_"O que foi??Está com medo do seu mestrizinhu Naraku,não é?!"-_ o hanyou tenta irritar a amazona.

_"Não mencione esse nome na minha presença!!!!!NUNCA!!!"- _Mitsuki grita de nervoso enquanto começa a revelar novas lágrimas que caem de seu rosto jovem.

Sango abraça Mitsuki em um gesto de amizade e confiança,tentando acalmar a menina.

_"Eu....eu...eu vou matar aquele imbecil!!!Se vocês não tivessem me certeza já teria chego à fortaleza dele!!!"-_ reclama ela aos prantos.

_"Srta.Hiei, você por acaso sabe a localização do Na...."-_ Miroku tenta se lembrar de não mencionar o nome do youkai.

_"Como não saberia,uma parte da minha missão é matá-lo!!!!!E eu..."-_a srta.Hiei tenta se levantar mas é impedida por uma forte dor em sua perna,o que a faz cair novamente no chão.-_"..quando me recuperar,vou fazê-lo imediatamente!!"_

_"É aí que você se engana...."-_o meio-yokai tenta falar mas é interrompido pelo filhote de raposa que o acompanha.

_"Então, por que você não fica com a gente hoje a noite,e tentamos te ajudar a derrotá-lo!!!Nossa amiga precisa da nossa ajuda e você pode nos indicar onde ela está....eu acho."_

_"Essa é uma ótima idéia Shippou!!!E caso não haja muito espaço na cabana da Sango ela pode dormir comigo!!!"-_nisso outro tapa surpreende Miroku,que desta vez cai de cara no chão.

_"Talvez...possamos nos ajudar....só espero que o meu Mestre não saiba disso,para o nosso bem...."-_sorri Mitsuki

Um breve silêncio preenche o ar,até que é interrompido pela amazona Mitsuki.

_"E aí,poderei revelar meu segredo a vocês..."-_desta vez as palavras de Mitsuki saem com um tom sérioe mais misterioso do que era a amazona até então.


End file.
